


Extracurricular Meetings

by Miikado



Series: Hijack Shorts [5]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Nerd!Jack, Punk!Hiccup, RPN!AU, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miikado/pseuds/Miikado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RPN!AU prompt suggested by Toffyy on Tumblr</p>
<p>Jack is a somewhat typical high school nerd, while Hiccup is a tattooed punk and member of the most feared group of students in the entire school. Unlikely meeting ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extracurricular Meetings

Monday had never been a good day for Jack.

It was some sort of cosmic joke, like an unknown force wanted to mess with him, specifically on the first day of the week, every week. Sometimes he forgot a book at home, or went to school still wearing his slippers. Last week, he had tripped and fallen into a puddle.

Today was no better. On his way to class, he had been chased down the street by his neighbor’s neurotic chihuahua, resulting in the poor white-haired boy walking straight into a lamppost. It had hurt like hell, and now his thick-framed glasses were twisted and slightly wobbly.

Jack huffed as he opened his locker and pulled out some books for his first lesson. Around him, students were rushing to class, sleepily bumping into each other or eagerly catching up with their friends on what they had done during the week-end.

With his books stuffed in his bag, Jack straightened his baby blue sweater and closed his locker. Just as he was about to turn around and head to class, the white-haired teen noticed that the halls had gotten dead silent, and all the eyes were turned in the same direction.

Jack heard the heavy steps of combat boots and jingling of metallic chains before he saw the boy with the untamed auburn hair and freckled skin, walking down the halls as all the students cleared a neat path for him.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III was a force to be reckoned with, every students—and most teachers—of Berk High School knew that. If the boy’s general ‘fuck you’ attitude wasn’t enough, his punk attire and large dragon tattoo wrapped around his arm and neck was a dead giveaway. Him and his gang, despite managing to avoid the cliché bully label, definitely weren’t the most approchable of people, and any form of disrespect towards them would leave you with a black eye.

There were a lot of rumors surrounding the group, most of which were ridiculous enough to be true. People said that Astrid—the girl with the long blonde braid on her shoulder—always carried a battle axe somewhere with her, and that the last boy who had tried to hit on her hadn’t woken up until two weeks later. The twins—Ruffnut and Tuffnut, both self-assigned nicknames—were down-right insane, always looking for a fight to join or start. Snotlout was said to eat raw meat and animal entrails for breakfast, and what the boy lacked in brain, he made up in muscles. Fishlegs was the only one spared form any wild rumors, since the boy was more of a book-worm than a brute, but his being the childhood friend and full-time member of the band kept anyone from ever messing with him.

And finally, there was Hiccup. As terrified as they were of him, the high school students loved running their mouths about the senior. Some said he had actually brought down a man with a single punch during a fight, others said he had a black panther as a house pet, and most swore that he was a Viking descendant, and that his house had skulls used as flower vases to prove it.

Jack didn’t really know what to believe anymore, but he knew better than to stand up to the punk. So, whenever the band made an appearance, he kept quiet and tried to become invisible, just like he was to most students. Stand out and get noticed. Get noticed, and you make the perfect target for any potential bullies.

The white haired boy was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice he was staring at the group until a loud voice called him out.

« Hey glasses! » Hiccup took a step forwards. He wasn’t a very tall person, in spite of how awe-inspiring he was to others, but he still managed to be a few inches taller than the pale teen. « Watcha’ staring at? »

Jack’s blood turned cold, his cheeks burning as he stuttered an apology. The brunet in front of him scoffed, and grabbed the boy’s shoulder painfully tight. He leaned closer, until toxic green eyes were staring right at sapphire blue ones.

« That’s what I thought, nerd. » Hiccup spat, and shoved the other into the locker behind him. Turning around, he spoke louder, addressing the hoard of students gawking at the scene. « Out of my fucking way! » And just like Moses parted the Red Sea, Hiccup made his way through the crowd without a single student crossing his path.

Jack waited until the group was out of sight to start breathing again. When the first bell rung, and the teenagers ran to class, he finally got up from his crouched position on the floor—when he had gotten down, he didn’t know. Before he could walk to his classroom, a shrill voice called out his name.

« Jack! »

The white-haired boy turned to see his friends Ana—affectionately nicknamed Tooth thanks to her incommensurable love for dental care—rushing towards him.

« I saw what happened, are you alright? » The girl asked, her bright pink eyes looking up worriedly as her multicolored pixy cut bounced around her face.

« I’m fine, Tooth. » Jack smiled, rubbing his shoulder. « It was my fault, anyway. »

« Like hell it was! » Ana shrieked angrily, flailing her arms around in enraged motions. « You did nothing wrong, who do they think they are, those f— »

« Tooth! » The boy cut her off, waving his hands in her face. « I’m fine. Let’s just go to class, I don’t want to be late. »

The petite girl eyed him suspiciously, but Jack gave her a somewhat convincing smile. She nodded and they both walked to their first class, which luckily they had in common.

Jack flopped into a chair in the front row, while Tooth sat next to him. She was rambling fast words about her week-end, speaking actively and gesturing widely with her hands, so that the white-haired boy only managed to understand a few bribes of it. The class was starting to fill up, students arriving one after another, and the peaceful silence was soon replaced by a loud commotion of chatters and laughs.

The noise decreased barely—if at all—when the teacher walked in. He was a chubby man with sparse grayish hair and a bushy beard. His eyes were small and circled by dark rings, lazily running over the newspaper in his fleshy hands. The man cleared his throat, which did no good to calm his students, and with a weary voice, he started the roll call. It went on for a few long minutes, where the man would slowly scribble on his paper each time a student didn’t answer, and finally Jack’s turn came.

« Jackson Overland Frost »

« Yes! » Jack lifted a hand. The teacher hummed lazily, but instead of calling the next name, he spoke again.

« Mr. Overland, you’re expected at the reception desk… » He said, his pencil scratching the paper again. He ripped off a note, and held id out to the white-haired teen. « Please hurry. »

« Now? » Jack asked, his eyes wide. He really couldn’t see a reason why he’d be pulled out of class so early in the morning.

« Yes, yes. » The teacher nodded, although it was clear that he hadn’t heard a word of what had been said to him. Instead, he shook the paper with a little more conviction, and continued roll call.

The white-haired boy stood up, giving his friend a confused look as he walked out of class, note in hand. The writing was barely legible, so it did no good to help him, either.

Outside the classroom, the school’s halls were empty, with only the sound of Jack’s steps to break the silence. The reception desk was in another building, and although the pale teen didn’t want to miss his lesson, it was too early for him to be rushing anywhere. He settled for a steady pace instead, watching the locker numbers flash by as he walked past them.

As odd as it could seem, Jack very much enjoyed being alone in an empty building. It was calm and restful, with only his own thoughts to keep him company.

Unfortunately, that peace and quiet was quickly shattered as Jack’s sweater was grabbed from behind, and he was pulled into a supply closet. The boy shut his eyes tight, waiting for the impact with the walls or floor tiles that was sure to follow. Surprisingly, nothing came, and the boy’s arctic blue eyes fluttered open once more.

Instead of whatever he had been expecting—and he wasn’t sure, really—Jack found himself facing a certain Hiccup Haddock, grinning down on him with amusement.

« What took you so long, Frosty? » The brunet asked.

« Well _excuse_ me. » Jack huffed, slapping the other male’s hand away and dusting his sweater. « I didn’t expect to be pulled out of class, and certainly not for _this_. » He sighed. « Can’t you be like every one else and just drop a note in my locker or something? »

« Yeah, but where’s the fun in that? » Hiccup chuckled, smirk widening.

The white-haired teen rolled his eyes. Every Monday started the same way. The punk would pull off a ridiculous stunt to lure Jack out of one of his class so that they could spend some time alone at school, safe from prying eyes. It was really just an overly-complicated way for them to meet, and it was nothing short to a miracle that they hadn’t been figured out yet.

However, the pale teen didn’t protest when the front of his sweater was caught and he was pulled towards the taller male. Hiccup nudged his nose, before pressing a soft kiss on his lips. Jack’s cheeks heated up, and he took a step back as soon as he was let go of, gaze shifting around the poorly-lit room.

The brunet swallowed back a laugh at the smaller teen’s embarrassment. They had been sneaking around like that for months, and still Jack acted like a blushing virgin whenever Hiccup acted a little affectionate. Aside from being adorable, it was also an inexhaustible source of amusement, which only motivated the brunet to do it more.

Hiccup dropped his leather jacket on the floor and went to sit on it, pulling the white-haired boy down with him so he’d settle in his lap. Jack let out a surprised yelp as he fell back, and he couldn’t catch himself in time before his shoulder hit the shelf next to the brunet.

« Ouch! » The boy hissed, rubbing the painful spot. Hiccup’s eyebrows knitted together in concern over the smaller boy.

« Is this from when I grabbed you earlier? » The punk asked, fingers brushing over the other’s hand.

Jack looked away as he gave a sheepish shrug.

« Shit, Jack I’m sorry I didn’t mean to hurt you! » Hiccup’s voice was rushed in worry, and his hands ran over the other’s arms helplessly, as if trying to undo his mistake.

The white-haired boy chuckled. « I’m fine, it didn’t hurt too much… »

The brunet groaned loudly, burying his face in the other male’s neck. He exhaled through his nose deeply, tickling the pale skin under him, which caused Jack to squirm slightly.

« I hate this… » Hiccup muttered under his break.

Jack sighed, and turned around the best he could in the cramped space offered by the cluttered supply closer. He knew the punk well enough to know what kind of guilt-trip was going on in his mind right that instant, and he needed to put an end to it now if he didn’t want the taller boy sulking all day.

« Hiccup we’ve talked about this. It’s fine. » He said. When the other didn’t meet his gaze, the white-haired boy forcefully turned the brunet’s chin to make him look up. « You have a reputation to uphold, and I don’t want the attention that would come with going public. This is the best option for the both of us. »

Hiccup gave him a tentative smile, and Jack’s lips stretched into a grin.

« Just… Next time you decide to bully me, go easy on the shoving, okay? »

The brunet let out another cry, nudging the pale teen’s head in retaliation, which only make the other boy laugh some more.

« You’re an ass. » Hiccup grumbled, but the amusement in his tone gave him away.

He rested his head in the crook of Jack’s neck again, sighing in content as pristine white hair brushed against his face, sending soft chills down his spine. Jack hummed in ease, leaning back more comfortably as freckled arms wrapped around his waist. They laid there in silence for a while, simply enjoying the gentle heat radiating from the other’s body. Every now and then, Hiccup would press a kiss to Jack’s neck or jaw, his slight stubble tickling the boy’s pale skin.

Jack couldn’t tell how much time had passed when Hiccup gave him a soft squeeze, and he smiled against his neck.

« I’ll come to your house tonight, don’t lock the window. » He whispered.

« I can’t, I have an assignment due Friday. » The smaller teen frowned. « I can’t have you distracting me. »

It wasn’t exactly a lie, but what Jack would never admit was that it was becoming harder and harder to hide their relationship from his father. The burly man wasn’t home often, but when he was it didn’t go unnoticed when Jack spoke out loud to someone who wasn’t supposed to be in his room. He was fairly certain that North knew what was going on, but it didn’t make their morning breakfasts any less awkward when the teen’s heated moments with his boyfriends got… loud.

« What assignment? » Hiccup asked, shaking the boy out of his thoughts.

« AP Physics. »

« I can help you with that, if you want. »

« Oh right » Jack scoffed. « I forgot you already passed all your exams in that lesson, Mr. Smarty-Pants. »

« Smarty-Pants? » Even without turning around, the white-haired boy could hear the shit-eating grin plastered on Hiccup’s face when he spoke.

« Shut up. » He huffed, crossing his arms on his chest in an exaggerated fit of frustration.

It was ridiculous, really. Everyone was so terrified of Hiccup that no one had noticed how the boy was a straight-A student in most of his lessons. Jack wasn’t bad either—if he could say so himself—but he sometimes lost focus during class, which meant that he had to spend more time studying that his boyfriend.

« Do you want my help or not? » Hiccup asked, clearly enjoying the boy’s temper tantrum.

« Fine. » Jack gave in. It probably wasn’t a bad idea to have the brunet help him, otherwise he would’ve spent a lot of time playing video games with his sister instead of studying. Despite his ‘couldn’t-care-less’ attitude, Hiccup was pretty serious when it came to school-work.

« Good, and then we can study biology. There’s a few subjects I’d like to go over again. »

For the most part.

Jack rolled his eyes, trying not to react at the slim fingers provocatively making their way under his shirt to emphasize his innuendo, teasing the pale skin it met underneath. Despite the shivers of delight and goosebumps the heated touches gave him, the white-haired teen shook his head and pulled off the other’s hand. It had been a while since he had left his class, and although the teacher wouldn’t question his tardiness, he really needed to head back.

« You never cut it out, do you? » The boy chuckled, pushing himself up on his feet, ignoring Hiccup’s attempts to keep him down.

« Nope. » The brunet grinned proudly, standing up as well and shaking the dust off his jacket.

Before Jack could reach the door, he was pulled to a stop as tattooed arms hooked him back again. Knowing fully well where this was leading, the pale teen turned around to face his boyfriend, and tip-toed himself up to press his lips against Hiccup in a more daring kiss.

Yes. Monday had never been a good day for Jack.

But lately he had come to enjoy them more.


End file.
